LURVE IN THE ER
by Night Diamond Forever
Summary: PLEASE REED! i'M GETTING LESSONS FROM MY TEACHUR MR. JOHNSUN SO MY WRITING IS BETTER! LOTS OF SEXI TIME! HAVE FUNE! ELSO RED MY CRIMINAL MINS FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiiiii! mi frend Zehpy is doin a class wif me and da Inglish teecher! Its for our fanfictions together! So he mad us each du a Code Balk fick. He's nut verry good at writing lolz dont tell him but hes helping me.

One day, I got runover car! "Oh no I sed! "Halp!" A guy showed up! He wus in a big red bus. (Mr jonson says its called an Ambiglance but WHO DA FUK wants to spell dat?) "I'm a code black gay," sad da guy. "hi code balk guy please halp" I said.

"K" he said. Then he loaded me onto a big red bus & he was touching mi BOOBS rilly sexi. "haha" I say as he carried me. "ur going to die" he say.

THEN THERE IS THIS HOT GUY WITH A BRITISH ACCENT! (I LOVE YOU PLEASE MARRI MI UR SO SEXI OMG) "Hello" he britished britishly nd poshli. "Im Neel Husdon." he britished. "Hi I" said.

"Looks like your leg is only holding onto ur leg by a SINGEL VAIN," (Mr jhonson has a BIG medical book) he yelled britished. "if it brakes ull die BLEED OUT!"

"O no" I say rolled on bed to upstares. suddenly OPERATION! Nd gay lady cryin because her GF ded! ND two sexy people DOING IT in a locker room!

"Im going to put your leg under," britished Neel. "You wont feel anything."

Then he put mi leg under! I dont FEEL ANYTHING!

"Good," he britished.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr jognson toled me that DANUBE rimes with BOOB and it means to MOVe. (Yea he uses rimes to teach a lot.)

HE DAANUBED ME ACROSS DA HOSPITAL. We were in a BIG dark room nd he say I Needed a heart surjeri so that I dont Die suddenly HE TOOK OF MY SHIRT.

"Heart surgery," he says flings shirt across room opens drawer ND CUTS OFF MI BOOB with a big nife that HURTS.

He danubed the boob onto a tray nd says "This only way to get to heart hold tight" end suddenly LOTS BLOOD OW.

SUDDENLY, CRISTA! (thanks for awesome words Zephy I lov ur talent 4 writin)

"WHAT DID YOU DOING" yelled christa.

"Rock in the pool So nice and cool So juicy sweet! Now we wish To catch a fish So juicy sweet!" SUDDENLY YELLED ANGUS.

Then BIG EXPLOSION AND Angus danubed across the room right into waiting Rolly and SUDDENLY making out!

"Shzg WHAT THE HELL" suddenly Britished Kneel. "IDK" AI YELLED. "get my my boob back!" I YELLED. "OK" britished Neal. He danubed the boob back onto my chess and then ALIENS.

SUDDENLY, ALIENS! A big spaceship landed down on the ER floor! Oh no" said Leyne Roarshit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I L3VE DA WORD DANUBE SOOOO MUCH THANK YOU VANS VON HALSEY! YOU created DA BEST WURD EVER IN DA ENTIRE WURLD AND I USE IT SU MUTCH!**

"You still need surgery," Neal britished urgently as the aleans violently killed Angus and his gay lovur. "ok" I said. Neal danubed me too the ER and started sewing much britishly into my arm. IT HURT MUCH.

Kristan comes runned into ER and screaming! "No" she danubed as Neal britished. He was was still britishing on my arm!

"AIIIIUGUUUGHGHHHHHHH" screeemed a pregnant woman in the bunk bed below me. THEN a baby danubed out of her LADY PARZ and started crying

"Fuck" britished Neel. "OK dimaond we're almost done I just need to put you in this fugly hospital gown and then you can rest." He danubed A GOWN over and britished "Get nayked."

Ooooh I said. He watched my freshly danubed boob and the not-danubed boob and sed, "Ur hot."

"I know," I sed.

He britished the gown at me.

SUDDENLY, MALAYA!

"IM PREGNANT" screemed Malaya! "Oh noes" britished Neal! "IM THE ONLY DOCTOR AVALABEL!" he britished.

"Hang on," SED Dr. Roarshit. "IM ALIVE RIGHT? HANG ON A NEED 2 CHECK. ONE XRAY FOR DR ROARSHIT PLZ!" Then the machine determines that she was not alive!

"im gonna blow!" sobbed Malay! PLEESE HELP!"

NEAL runs ovar the Malaya who was giving birth! SUDDENLY, nother EXPLOSION! A babi danubes out of her, but… it was a chicken not a baby!


	4. Chapter 4

AN OMG I CANNNT WATTTTT FOR DA EPISODE 2NITE! LO/VE U ZEPHY! SEE U AT DA MEETING SPOT 2NITE TO WATCH OR 2 FAV SHOWS!

OH NO britished Neel. MALAYA HAS DOING THE DIRTY WITH A CHICKEN.

"Halp!" diamond yelld. "ME LEG IS CUMMING OFF!" Mr. Sexi Neel ran over abandoning da full-grown rooster that pops from Maalaya. "Don't worry my love," he britished. AAND DAN…

..

.

…

….

.

.

…

.

…

…

.

.

.

.

…

.

..

.

…..

.

…

.

.

.

..

….

I DIED!


	5. Diamond's Mother's Note

I toled mi mum abut da mean reviows dat u guys left. she says she GUNNA EXPLAN IT IN HER ON WURDS so dat u ll understancd.

idk im kinda mad dat shes trnya intryd into ma accunt but whatd vvr

 **Hi, I'm Daphne, Diamond's mother.**

 **This yesterday afternoon after school, I gave Diamond her phone and she eagerly checked her email. She was confused and angry about the reviews she received. She was almost in tears. I thought that Fanfiction would be a good place for Diamond to vent her creativity, but all she's getting is mean reviews.**

 **I would like to make a few things clear.**

 **First of all, Diamond** ** _does_** **have dyslexia. Me and my husband were alerted about the issue when she was young.**

 **Second of all, Diamond is a** ** _"special needs"_** **child. She doesn't quite understand herself yet, and we are trying to guide her safely through her young age.**

 **Third of all, Diamond only writes on her phone, which is small for her fingers and makes it hard for her to hit the correct keys. The amount of "typos" in her writing adds the the dyslexic qualities it already carries.**

 **Fourth, Mr. Johnson is a well-respected man in our community. He councils children who need "help." Diamond's friend, Zephyra, participates in Mr. Johnson's help classes. They are inseparable friends.**

 **Diamond has a wild imagination and I** ** _encourage_** **her to pursue her dreams. I would appreciate more positive and constructive reviews, not just accusing her of "** ** _trolling_** **". Thank you!**

 **~ Daphne**


End file.
